


Daddy Issues - DreamNotFound

by salemsoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salemsoot/pseuds/salemsoot
Summary: After Georges mental health begins to rapidly decline after the death of his father, Dream moves in with his best friend to be his moral support. Slowly, more emotion then meets the eye begin to blossom.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Thorns

Pain.

Pain is all George could feel piercing through his heart, his head beginning to swirl like the deep seas with nausea.   
The phone in his hand was stuck like glue, shock causing him to tremble like a branch in a thin breeze.   
"You have to be joking... he can't really be...?" The brown haired boy whispered thinly, throat beginning to run dry.   
"I'm so sorry, my dear. He passed away just a few hours before and i- I was only informed recently." George's mothers voice was whispy and undertoned with the emotions oppressed for the sanity of her son.   
George sighed and dropped the phone to the marbled floor of his untidy kitchen, the room grew silent as the glass of his unprotected phone screen gently shattered into icy splinters.   
His mother's voice could be heard muffled above the colourblind man's sobs, as she gently whispered goodbye and let him attend to his grief, a shallow pit in her stomach.

George had been laying in bed for hours, time nothing but a conspiracy. His emotions mixed. He and his dad were never close, but sometimes he was the only comfort he would receive when his mother left unexplained, furious.   
He looked at his shattered phone, sighing as the tedious dings of the messenger notification sound swarmed his otherwise silent room.   
With a grimace, he picked it up to see that the messages were from Dream and Sapnap, wondering why their friend had suddenly lived up to his name, for he hadn't been found active online after the news bombshell hit.   
He tapped on Dreams conversation box, because if one person could offer the solemn boy comfort it would be him. 

Dream:  
-Hey Gogy? You okay?? You're practically ghosted the world for the past day

George:  
Hey Dream.   
Don't worry! Im fine just tired lol :)- 

George gritted his teeth, it felt wrong to lie but he knew Dream would see right through his blank message anyway.

Dream:  
-You sure? You never just say your fine and nothing else. Please. What happened?

George:  
My dad passed away earlier. At 4am. I- I- haven't been coping. But seriously I'll be fine! Promise-

Dream:   
-Im so sorry.. George you're not just fine your not. Your going to end up mentally hurting yourself if you decide to handle this like,,, this. 

George:  
I know you're just trying to help but I swear it's fine. Goodnight, Dream.

Dream:  
-Yeah.. Night :) 

George locked his phone and put it on his burgundy bedside table, eyes blank. He really wanted Dreams comfort.. his warmth.. he wanted him. No, he needed him.   
But George was stubborn like a thorn, he refused to let those he cared about be affected by his mental health.   
In his death toned eyes this was the only way he could deal with the pain, alone.  
He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but like an insomniac his brain never went to silent mode, his thoughts, his scars, they all haunted him that night.

Dream was sitting on his bed, stroking his cat Patches with two fingers softly. The dirty blonde haired man sighed to himself, the only thing on his mind was George.   
He knew him better then anyone, even possibly better then SapNap, he knew when his best friend was lying to shove his pain down his own throat.   
He felt useless. George lived so far away and there would only ever be so much support Dream could convey from his phone. He wasn't sure what to do, what to say, how to say it. His brain was mess of vines and felt as dead as corpses.


	2. Distance

George had become a lifeless vessel. His eyes swollen and bagged sleepless, his frame skinny. His Twitch had been silent for months, his fans tearing at his Twitter, accusing him of being a half halfassed clout seeker, now only milking of off Dream ans Sapnap since he was too lazy to make any content of his own.  
This only added onto his lame moods of silent crying, as he slowly lost the motivation to even check any of his public socials. He knew he'd only find hate, he knew he could never truly explain why he had just left.  
The only things keeping George from fully giving into his depression filled void was Dream, their casual conversation gradually turned into texting constantly. He felt safe, he finally felt heard and not accused for any sight of true emotion he dare show. 

Dream sighed, checking out plane websites and trying to figure out how to work out his plan of surprisingly visiting George, to be there to help him, to try to sidetrack his mind off of his grief induced, painful mental world.  
He found some cheap tickets of a shady airline, wanting to save most of his money to help George, knowing his friend barely had any to live by after disappointing from his internet presence and practically trapped in the claws of the cruel cancel culture he was targeted towards.   
After eventually ordering his ticket, he texted George the news..

Dream:  
Hey George! Im coming over.-

George:  
-Youre,, what? You can't? Dream are you high you live in Florida,, and you can't just drop your money just to visit me because I've become a mess. 

Dream bit his lip and sighed, curisng silently. 

Dream:  
Cant you see, this is exactly why im coming. Give me four days and I'll be at your door, I'll be there for you,,, we can,, finally meet. Just me and you. Us-

Dream felt a slight fluster at his own words, wondering why it sounded so,, nice. He shook his head like a dog, trying to get the random intruding thoughts out.

George:   
-Okay, okay you win. See you then. 

Dream:  
Cya then Gogy :)- 

Authors Note: I probably won't continue this so if any ever reads this uh hey lmao. If its received well ill probably finish it but for now, goodbye <3


End file.
